pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:D/Me Balthazar UW Farmer
This build used the elite skill Avatar of Balthazar to reduce damage and accomplish the run to the Ice Wastes. With energy denial and protection against interrupts, this proves to be faster than other Dervish UW solo builds. Attributes and Skills prof=D/Me name="UW Smite Solo" ill=10 scy=11+1+2 mys=10+2of BalthazarAuraVisageVisageVigorBlockSweepSweep/build Equipment * Max Armor with Windwalker Insignia on all pieces. Other than the runes listed above, you need a Vigor rune, and a Rune of Attunement/Vitae * A Zealous scythe of Enchanting (or Fortitude, but Enchanting helps with durations) with either a Strength and Honor inscription or I Have the Power inscription. Asterius' Scythe is perfect for this build. Usage *After entering the Underworld, take the quest from the lost soul. *Position yourself near a group of Graspings. Cast AoB and then aggro a group of Graspings. Pull back towards where you spawn. Graspings will follow but Aataxe won't (occasionally one will; running in a zig-zag can sometimes break aggro). Let them all hit once or twice to use up their interrupt, then cast Ancestor's Visage, Mystic Vigor and Mental Block. Alternate between the two visages, keeping one up at all times. *Spam Victorious Sweep and Mystic Sweep as they recharge, energy permitting. Victorious Sweep is a 219hp heal, as long as your health doesn't dip below theirs. *After all Graspings are dead, run to the ice wastes using AoB. Don't worry too much about Aataxe hitting you, the Avatar reduces damage to ~110 per hit. *''Optional:'' For added safety, you can pull the Grasping pop-ups to the spawn to kill them. *Once at the Smites, aggro relatively small groups. Any more than 7 or 8 smites can kill you, while 6 keep you on your toes. Groups of 4-6 are ideal. Make sure you let them hit you with a Visage on for a few seconds to drain their energy, because they can cast Shield of Judgement which will end your farming run pretty swiftly. If you mess up, run away and try again! *Walk backwards while pulling smites; otherwise, you will be moving too fast and they won't follow you. *Coldfires can be killed, but grouping them close to each other takes a long time and they don't drop ecto anyway, so its advisable to avoid them. *Eternal Aura not only recharges your avatar, it is up to 100 (dependent on SS rank) armor ignoring PBAoE damage. Use it in battle to speed up the killing. Counters *Not maintaining enchantments *Pulling too many Smites (8+ will typically do you in) *Dying Nightmares popping when killing *Aatxes *Skeletons of Dhuum (only if unprepared) Variants Replace Mystic Sweep with Faithful Intervention or Vital Boon. Heart of Fury can also be used in place of Eremite's Attack. IAS means more healing from Mystic Vigor, but it costs 10 energy, and sometimes you will find you don't have enough energy to cast your vital enchantments after casting it. If you don't have mental Block, substitute it with Faithful Intervention, Aura of Holy Might, Mystic Regeneration or Vital Boon. Notes *12 in Mysticism is a break point for energy, and also will give you 6hp per enchant instead of 5 with Mystic Vigor. *9 Illusion is the break point for 8 second Visages. *Mysticism can be lowered, however, for more points into Scythe Mastery. *With 3 enchantments on you, hitting 3 enemies, you gain 54 hp every time you swing your scythe because of Mystic Vigor. *With Windwalker Insignias on your armor, AoB, and three enchantments you will have an armor rating of 125. This means that you will take about 33% (Tested) of the normal damage you would take. See also *D/Me UW Smite Solo Video D/Me UW Smite Solo